Burried Alive By Love
by sXpoisongirlXs
Summary: Harry sat on his bed in his dorm. He was Goth. He thought, and lived, in black. Most houses shunned him, and now he was very alone. All he had was Ron and Hermione... and maybe some one he didnt know about... Slash - chapter 6 is up!
1. Chapter 1 A Day in the Life

Disclaimer! HI! If I owned Harry Potter I wouldn't be here, I'd be out making my Millions!!! But, I'm here, so I guess I don't own it. (  
  
,.--.,  
  
Well, this is my first, well technically my second, fic! I had another account on here ages ago, but then I stopped using it (I kno, I kno – shame on me). There will be one thing in this story that will let you know who the hell I am – lol – a spell I made (no, it's not the one in this chapter – technically I haven't had them learn it yet : P lol) If you did read my other story, don't blame me fer not finishing it – I have problems after sex scenes... they leave me in a rut... - lol – pleez eskooz the lingo I use here – this is mi AIM lingo and I don't type like this in mi fic's. I use a computer and a person (mi friend from skool) as a beta, and they fix it all nice. : D well, on the first chapter of the fic! Enjoi!  
  
,.--.,  
  
Harry sat on his bed in his dorm. He was Goth. He thought, and lived, in black. He was shunned by the rest of the Gryffindor, most Ravenclaws, many Huffelpuffs, and of course the Slytherins, and now was very alone. All he had was Ron and Hermione. They had slowly turned from him, one by one, for no apparent reason. At times he was thought to be skipping class, when really he was lying in the boy's dorm or a random hallway, beaten, cringing at the slightest sound or movement. After the third time this happened, the teachers decided it would be a good idea to give Harry his own room. Not attached to the rest of the Gryffindor dorms, but somewhere secret. It would be his to decorate as he liked.  
  
Harry had his room painted black with white doors and a red doorframe. It originally had a standard, Hogwarts issue, black 4 poster bed, but he transfigured it into a large hammock (big enough for 2 – ooh-la-la...) handing from the ceiling by all 4 corners of the sheet. It could also turn into a regular bed, still hanging from the ceiling, but with walls around it to make it so no one could fall out. A stairway popped out of the wall to get up or down at the use of a password. His room had a nice desk, a fireplace (so Harry could talk to Serious when he had been alive), a daybed/couch type thing, ( /ooc/ I know, I'm so good at describing things ooc ) a nice oak dresser book shelves, and of course some soft chairs in front of the fire.  
  
He pulled on a Slipknot shirt, a pair of black UFO's, and went over to the dresser. He began applying black eyeliner in large amounts to each eye. Then he rummaged through his "jewelry" box. It was more of a cabinet that he put his jewelry in. it contained various rings, a pentacle, a heartagram necklace, collars, belt-buckles of various shapes, earrings, eye-brow rings, and a large assortment of chains. He found the collar he was looking for, slipped on his rings (just round metal sheets covering the ending third of his fingers, 1 on each), slipped the pentacle into his pocket, and then went and flopped down on his "bed".  
  
"Sondi-oon" Harry said softly, "H.I.M. – Razorblade Romance". He had magic- ed his stereo to work within Hogwarts, without the use of batteries or electricity. Now he just had to say the spell, the band name, the album, and if he wanted he could also say a specific song and it would play. He lay there, glancing at the clock every once and a while, just listening to the music. "Sondi-oon – H.I.M. – Love Metal". As the third song started playing, Ron sneaked in. "Jeez, your up early! I usually get at least 2 or 3 full albums in before you get here!" said Harry. "CHRIST! I hate it when you do that! I didn't even see you up there!! And good-morning to you too." They both laughed a bit. "So what do ya want to do today?" asked Ron. "Dunno... but I think I'd be a lot better at thinking with food in my stomach." Harry said. "But breakfast doesn't start for another hour, its only 6:30." "Follow me."  
  
Harry swung his les over the edge of the bed. "Foamy" ( /ooc/ if you like foamy, let me know ooc ) The stairs popped out, Harry climbed down, and then they went back in. they went over to the dresser. He opened the bottom drawer. Ron gasped at what he saw. There was a hallway... in Harry's dresser drawer... Harry jumped down into the hall way, Ron jumping after him, still shocked that there were secret hallways in Hogwarts dresser drawers. Harry reached up and pulled the drawer closed (it was a short hallway). They slouched down to keep from hitting the ceiling as they walked down the hallway till they reached the portrait of the food bowl. Harry tickled the pair, and they walked in. minutes later, they walked out with two plates of hot pancakes, eggs, and sausage. They carried it back down the hall, through the dresser, and into the room.  
  
When they were back into the room, they sat in the window sill, chatting about the upcoming Quidditch game, Slytherin against Huffelpuff. "Slytherin is gonna cream 'em again" Decided Ron. "No, Huffelpuffs got a lot of good players this year. I think Slytherin will win, but it's gonna be a lot better for Huffelpuff this year" said Harry. "No way! They still all got old crap brooms!" "Nimbus 2001's are with a chaser, the keeper, and seeker!" "Yeah, but Slytherin's got ALL Nimbus 2001's!! Huffelpuff's got no chance!" "Yes they do! Ron I'm telling you..." They continued to talk quidditch for quite a while, then they went to the quidditch pitch and practiced for the remainder of the morning.  
  
When Harry and Ron got back, they went to their rooms and rested for a while. After lunch, Harry decided to work on the insanely long essay on certain potions. It had to measure up to 4 feet! He went down the hall, up the stairs through the passage way. He threw on his invisibility cloak, and then gave the password. "Hello dear, how are you?" said the Fat Lady. "Fine" he whispered back. And into the Gryffindor Common Room he went. Hermione," he whispered next to her "will you help me with this damn potions essay?" Hermione, not startled in the least to hear Harry's voice coming out of nowhere, responded by writing on a scrap piece of parchment as not to attract attention "_Harry, you already know everything, its just on truth potions and how they work_." "But Hermione..." She began to scribble faster "_Just go look it up in the library! I help you with almost everything, and I need to do my own essay you know! Now... go and get your smelly bum to the library_!" She crumpled up the piece of paper, whispered a shrinking charm, and threw it into the fire. Then she went back to her essay, and Harry found it clear that he wouldn't be getting any help with his essay tonight.  
  
Harry went back to his room and decided to do a bit of thinking. He had been openly gay for 2 years now, and was much less shy around other boys now; in fact he was starting to judge boys against each other. In the looks department it was definitely Draco, but he didn't know his personality... he would somehow have to get on the other side of Draco, and see what he was like, on the other side of the barrier that he held up to the outside world...  
  
,.--.,  
  
A/N: Well, what do you think? I know its short, but I can't do long chaps. Should I continue or let you decide the rest? If you think this story has potential (FYI: More insane spells and crazy secret passages in the future ;) if I continue...) I will continue it, but if you don't... ByE-ByE To Mi LiL GoThIc Harry!! I know he doesn't sound to Goth, but he's not like one of the satanic Goths, he just likes the style, the music, and stuff – like me ;) lol) Also, there is yummy slashie goodness coming up in a few chaps, so pleez let me write!  
  
In Memory of a Wonderful Writer that hath stopped her writing,  
  
Flames will be used to cook Marshmallows.  
  
PS: if you read this my boarding school friend, then remember, don't use flames on teachers, use grenades!!! 0: ) If you have continued your story, let me know and link me to it! I miss it badly and lost the link!  
  
-ME 


	2. Chapter 2 Secret Passages and A Trip to ...

Disclaimer! HI! If I owned Harry Potter I wouldn't be here, I'd be out making my Millions!!! But, I'm here, so I guess I don't own it. (  
  
,.--.,  
  
WOW! So many reviews! But no flames! I guess ill have to deal with un cooked marshmallows. Lol – well, at your request, I am going to continue.  
  
Ceineikia – yes, I agree, Harry is sooo much hotter as a Goth, and liking Draco makes him so much yummier!! I did read your next chapter – lurved it! Tries to review yesterday, but I couldn't, cuz now it was chapter 2... and yeah, it was screwy. Well, enjoy!  
  
CannedSkittles – yes, FOAMY. All bow down and worship the master – lol  
  
USA Tiger – lol, the lord and master, in a Harry potter fic – lol –he would sooo not approve. Well, I couldn't think of much else at 4 in the morning, when I realized that I for got to add the password to the fic, so I just stuck it in! lol  
  
bloody-misfit – I know he is! drools over picture of Valo Hmm? What were you saying? OH! Yeah, thanx for reading, hope you like this chapter! : P  
  
oracale – glad to hear you think so. (  
  
Nyoka Li – Thank you so so much! I'm really happy now with all these happy ppl! Yeah, I don't get that whole satanic thing – and theres no way that H or R ould like him after they found out that he was into Satanism. It just dosent work – lol.  
  
WELL, thanx to every one that reviewed, without you guys, I would never have written this! Read on!  
  
,.--.,  
  
Harry spent hours thinking about how to break own the wall that Draco put up around him, and eventually gave up because he was getting a headache. He decided that his room was set up too boringly, so he started re arranging things while lying 0down on his hammock. "eh-lango" he said, and his hammock turned into a bed.  
  
He moved his desk from the other side of the room, so it was facing the wall by the door. Then he moved the bookshelves next to the window, in the corner. Then the daybed/couch moved so it was directly in front of the window. Now for the bed. "foamy" pop he climbed down, and magiced the bed/hammock so that it was just over the door, and then he moved the stairs over next it. Then he was done. He still thought that the room looked too empty. Tomorrow being Sunday and there were no classes, he would go down to Hogsmead, and then fly to a local FYE and gets some posters.  
  
It was getting to be late, and since he wanted to get up early and get a head start on his trip, he laid out his outfit ( a different pair of UFO's and a Funeral of Hearts tee), put his broom and invisibility cloak by the door (cant have no damn muggles spotting him) and went to bed.  
  
,.The Dream.,  
  
Harry was in a small dusty passage way., crawling, inching, trying to get to the other end. It started out with the ceiling high enough to walk, but now, he was on his stomach, sliding along. Then suddenly, the tunnel got larger, and larger, and larger, and then, he could stand again. He saw a trap door, and opened it, jumped down, and in a mixture of horror and delight, found himself in Draco's private room! "What the hell Potter?!?!" "Draco!" Harry ran up to him, and placed his hands on his head, bringing him down into a rough and fiery kiss. For a moment, Draco was so astonished, that he didn't do anything, just stood there. Then it was Harry's turn to be surprised. /suddenly Draco was kissing back! Every so shyly, but he was still kissing him back. Harry ran his toung along Draco's lips, begging for entrance. Draco gasped a bit, but opened, and Harry began to probe Draco's mouth with his toung. Then there was a nock on the door, and the kiss suddenly broke. Harry ran over to the hole in the ceiling, hopped up, and pulled the door shut, then he woke up...  
  
,.The Dream Ends.,  
  
He was looking up at the ceiling, and suddenly he saw something that he hadn't seen there before. A small thin line, and another, and another, and another... forming a square. He wouldn't have seen it if the light hadn't been shining on it in just that angle. He pushed on it ever so slightly. It moved. Harry beamed. Suddenly he was wide awake. He checked his watch. Damn, 5:45. if he wanted to be back by lunch he had to leave in 15 minutes at the most. "foamy" he mumbled, almost to get out on the wrong side. For now, his little trip to Draco (or at least what he hopped would be) would have to wait. He put on his shirt and UFO's, grabbed his brim, threw the cloak over him, and left for FYR.  
  
When he came back 6 hours later, his broom was weighed down with posters, CDs, and some muggle money he hadn't spent. He also bought a couple of bottles of butterbeer when he got back to Hogsmead. He went to his room, stashed his butterbeer, laid the rest on the desk, and went down to lunch.  
  
"Where the hell have you been?" asked Ron. "went shopping early this morning. Come to my room later, and I'll show you if you like." Harry replied. "well, all right." Ron said, then went back to munching down on his grilled cheese sandwich and tomato soup. Harry finished his food, and was looking around absent mindedly when something caught his eye... Draco was getting up and leaving, alone. Harry did the same, telling Ron to meet him in his room an hour or so before dinner.  
  
Harry followed Draco for a while, and saw him stop in front of a knight, which happened to be just a small distance (10 yards ish) from his own knight entrance. Harry ran down to his knight, said the password "A Fire Inside" and went in. he went over to his bed, "foamy" climbed up, opened the door, and looked in. there was the passage way from his dream, same dusty walls, yet shining floors, and dim candle light. He hopped into the passageway.  
  
Just like in the dream, Harry was inching along, in the middle of the passage way he was inching along on his stomach, just barely able to move, and then was suddenly almost able to stand. He went to the trap door. Lifted it as quietly as he could, and looked in. there was Draco. He badly wanted to jump in on the spot and give him the best kiss he'd ever had, but no, he would have to wait, seduce him a bit first. So he quietly closed the trap door, and went back to his room to figure out how to do that.  
  
At a quarter to 5, Ron burst into the room and said "all right Harry, what did ya buy?", then looked up at where the hammock used to be, and gasped, and closed the door. Then Harry silently crept to the edge of the hammock, and said loudly "WELL Ron!" Ron jumped so fast it seemed his skin stayed on the ground and just his skeleton popped up. "JEEEEEEZ HARRY I REALLY FUCKING HATE IT WHEN YOU DO THAT!!!!!!" Harry rolled over to the other side of the hammock "foamy", climbed down, and walked over to the desk, laughing, motioning for Ron to follow him. He took the CD's out, and left them on the desk, and while Ron pawed threw them, Harry took out the posters.  
  
There were 3 HIM Posters, a Lacuna Coil Poster, a Kittie Poster, Slipknot, Cradle of Filth, Dimmu Borgir, and A Marilyn Manson Poster. He started to put them up on the walls and ceiling. "Is that it??" asked Ron. Harry grinned evilly. He went over to fireplace. He pulled out four bricks from on top of the mantel, and pulled out the butterbeer. "I can drink to that!!" Harry smiled and put the two bottles back. Maybe later Ron, but not tonight. Ron frowned, but Harry kept a stern face. Ron sighed, "all right, well, see you at dinner then." "See ya" Harry replied. It was going to be a long night...  
  
,.--.,  
  
A/N: Wow, I didn't know I could right this much before 3! Lol (I'm always righting late at night) this was a lot longer than planned, but I suppose you will like that! Please R&R!  
  
-mere 


	3. Chapter 3 Truth or Dare

Disclaimer! HI! If I owned Harry Potter I wouldn't be here, I'd be out making my Millions!!! But, I'm here, so I guess I don't own it. ï  
  
,.--.,  
  
This is a repost of chapter 3, as I messed up some of the spells. : P  
  
,.--.,  
  
Sorry, no replies this time, but thank you! Criticism is good! It helps, it really does! It shapes simple words, into beauty. I know that Harry isn't an all out Goth, but here are the facts:  
  
He is not a Satanist  
  
He is gay  
  
He is not a pansy  
  
He doesn't just like Black metal/Death metal too much  
  
He doesn't cut himself  
  
He is not the depressed type of Goth  
  
He doesn't drink (except for b.b.)  
  
He doesn't smoke  
  
He has a thing for UFO's  
  
He thinks that Ville is sxi :D  
  
,.--.,  
  
When Harry left his dorm, dinner was half over. He hopped that Draco would still be there. When he finally got there, there were only 20 minutes left. As he went over to the Gryffindor table, he heard Hermione call out "Harry! Where have you been? Dinner's almost over!" "I know, I got caught up with arranging my posters." He responded. Hermione looked at him suspiciously, obviously deciding to question him later. Harry groaned inwardly at the thought of it, but none the less, started scooping corn, mashed potatoes and chicken onto his plate.  
  
About 15 minutes later, Harry saw Draco get up and start to leave. Suddenly Harry got up to leave also. "Heyh where ya gooinh?" asked Ron through a mouthful of mashed potatoes. "uhh, I have to work on that essay snape gave us... yeah. Bye" "mlaterh" Ron... -sorta- responded.  
  
Harry followed Draco up to their rooms before he let Draco notice him. "Potter! What are you doing, following me around?!" Draco inquired. "Just doing the same thing you are, going to my room." Replied Harry. "What are you talking about?" Said Draco. "Saint Anger" Harry said.  
  
The knight slid aside to reveal the doorway to a large marble room, with veins of emerald and silver within it. Draco's jaw dropped. "How did you...? CLOSE!" The knight shrugged creakily, and slid back into place. "I heard you say it one day as I was coming back up here. Well, got to go!" He winked at Draco, and ran down the hall to the next knight. "A Fire Inside" Harry said a bit loudly, so Draco would hear it. Draco watched as the knight slid aside, and Harry stepped inside.  
  
Harry smirking, went over to the desk, took out a few rolls of parchment, and sat down to work on his essay. Just as he got his quill and ink out, he heard his knight (Andrew) and someone arguing, loudly. His smile broadened. It worked. He got up, knocked 2 times, and the knight's panel slid aside.  
  
He stepped out to see Draco glaring at the knight. "Andrew, what seems to be the problem?" Harry said, purposely avoiding Draco's glare at him. "Well," Andrew replied in a deep voice, "this'sin ere waned tah geh in tah yer rum! Buh I said 'Narh, yer canna go in ere!' and ten heh starhed tah shout at meh!" "WELL, it worked with my knight when HE (points at Harry) did this to me!" They began arguing again. "SHUT UP DRACO!" said Harry, "Sorry about this Andrew, you may allow him in from now on." "Allrigh, boot Run isn't gonna lihe dhis..."  
  
Harry and Draco walked into the room, and Harry sat back down at the desk to work on his essay. "I have to admit potter, this is a nice place you got here. Its just missing one thing – maybe a place to sleep?" Draco smirked, thinking that would make him even more pissed. "Eh-lango – look above the door." Draco turned around and saw a bed hanging from the ceiling. "eh-lango" Instantly the bed changed into a hammock, and Draco was left standing there, more than totally confused. "I think I need to lie down..." "Foamy" instantly the stairs popped out, and Draco looked even more astonished and confused. "Climb up," said Harry, "I wont shoot you for it. Want a glass of butterbeer?" "Uhhhhh, sure." Draco answered and started to climb up. "eh-lango" Harry said, and then levitated a table with two mugs of butterbeer up next to the bed. Harry climbed up. Draco was lying down, hair everywhere, limbs going every which way, and his eyes were closed. 'God he looks hott like that' Harry thought. Draco's eyes opened as Harry sad down on the now stable bed. He took the two mugs and gave one to Draco as he sat up. "Thanks."  
  
After a while, the silence began to bug Harry, so he decided to put his plan back to work. "Truth or dare" said Harry. "Um... truth?"  
  
( /ooc ok - h/d means Harry is asking, d/h means Draco is asking/ooc )  
  
h/d "Are you bi." "No"  
  
d/h "Truth or dare?" "Truth." "Are you bi?" "No."  
  
h/d "Truth." "Are you straight." "No."  
  
d/h "Are you gay." "Yes."  
  
h/d "Truth" Do you think I'm hot?" Draco bit his lip. "Come on, you said truth!" "...yes"  
  
"Good."  
  
Harry climbed back down the stairs, and went back to doing his essay. Draco looked stunned. "Is that it?" he asked. "Well its your turn. Truth" replied Harry. "Do you think I'm hot?" Draco asked. "Yes" Replied Harry, in a deeper voice. "Dare" Said Draco, a bit shakily. Harry put down his quill slowly, got up, and climbed up to the bed. He sat down next to Draco. Draco's eyes were a bit wide. "I dare you," Said Harry, "to kiss me"  
  
And that he did. Draco slowly leaned in to meet Harry's hungry lips and started to kiss him gently. Harry leaned into the kiss, making it more forceful, more passionate. Draco moaned a little, causing Harry to want him more. He licked Draco's lips asking for entrance. Draco gasped and obliged. Harry let his toung dart around like a little lizard in Draco's mouth for a minute, and then let back, to let Draco explore his. Draco slowly let his toung begin to search Harry's mouth. He ran it along his teeth, his gums, and the played a bit with Harry's. Harry began to undo Draco's shirt and push him onto his back. Then, walked in...  
  
,.--.,  
  
Hahaha! Cliffie! Come back soon for more!!!  
  
Sry, this is rlly evil, its not only a cliffie, but its short too ï  
  
Flames will be used to cook.... Hmm... popcorn? Ok. Popcorn. Flames will be used to cook popcorn. ï  
  
To mi Ville Lurvers:  
  
How do u pronounce his name? I think he says it 'Veela' like the Harry potter pretty ppl. Lol – makes sense, he IS gorgeous and irresistible ;) 


	4. Chapter 4 HOW THE HELL DID HIS SHIRT CO...

Disclaimer! HI! If I owned Harry Potter I wouldn't be here, I'd be out making my Millions!!! But, I'm here, so I guess I don't own it. ï

,.--.,

sleepybunny – lol – foamy is the password to get the stairs out of the wall so Harry can get up to bed. Glad you like the story!

Heather – yes I have, im gonna buy 1 soon – YAY! Lol – thanx fer reading!

Teal'c – wow you wrote a lot in that review. Lol – thanx tho! Please keep reading.

Naraku – spankies! I heart foamy!

Allison Lupin – thank oo so much! Read on!

theTigersFire – hehe – cliffies are good tho – they keep people commin back! Lol – continue to read!

anna may – yep – major bummer – lol – keep reading!

Ceineikia – YES I IS EVIL!!! – lol – so is your stuffs!! I lurve it!

,.--.,

...Ron and Hermione, making out like there was no tomorrow. They obviously didn't see Harry and Draco sitting on the bed right above them. They moved over to the day bed. Hermione pushed him down lightly, and then started to take off his shirt. Harry had had enough, and by the look of things, so had Draco, as he was more pale than usual.

AHEM Harry said. Both Hermione and Ron turned around very quickly, Hermione blushing insanely. "Oh! Sorry Harry! Um... didn't see you there... um yeah... we'll leave now... wait, why is Malfoy up there?" said Hermione. "And without a shirt???" added Ron, after getting his voice back. "Harry, I think we need to have a little chat..." said Hermione. Now it was Harry's turn to blush. "Ok, I guess if you say we have to I'm going to have to do it." Harry replied, showing surrender. He and a rather stunned Draco went over to the stairs, where Harry stole a quick kiss, saying come back later, before climbing down. Draco knocked on the panel with the knight twice, it opened, and he was gone.

"Alright. First, why was Malfoy in your room at all???" asked Hermione. "We met in the hall, his room is next to mine, and we were arguing, I opened his room, so he came into mine. I don't know why." Harry replied. "How did you to get up into the bed?" she asked. "He said I had a nice room, only missing a bed, I changed the hammock to the bed and back while he was watching it, he said I need to lie down, I popped out the stairs, changed it to a bed, and we had butterbeer." Harry answered. "HOW THE HELL DID HIS SHIRT COME OFF?!?!?" asked, or rather yelled, Ron. "Truth or dare. Questions turned into kissing, and then off went the shirt. Then you two started playing copycat." Harry laughed.

Both Ron and Hermione blushed profusely. "Just do me a favor guys, DON'T EVEN THING ABOUT THAT IN HERE." He said and laughed. "We should be saying the same to you!" Ron laughed back. "Its my room!!!" Harry retorted. "Good point." Said Ron.

"Well, are you two... um... seeing each other?" asked Hermione. "No, this is the first time we have ever gotten past arguing!" Harry said. Ron wandered off to the day bed, muttering "crazy... stupid... traitor... idiot... ..." As he moved. "Wow... this is going to take getting used to..." Hermione said quietly, "I assume u want to go further with him?" "Yeah, I guess... I don't really know... I just need some time to think... and finish my essay, so leave! Now! Shoo!" Harry said. Hermione laughed. "alright, come on Ron! Lets let this boy do his thinking!" "fine." He replied, still muttering things like "traitor..." "We can always go to my room..." Hermione said sweetly. Ron perked up a bit at that. "Ok."

Harry flopped down on his bed, and looked up at the ceiling, and the trap door. He sighed this would have been a perfect talk to Sirius moment but he couldn't do that under the present circumstances. (/ooc/ for all you lazy bums that didn't read OOTP get movin with it ooc) So he decided that Hagrid would have to do as the parent figure of the day because he didn't really relish the idea of going to Dumbledore with this particular problem. With that last thought he heaved another sigh and got up and started to drag himself out of bed and down to Hagrid's hut fighting through the sharp and cutting winds that expressed his current mood.

When he finally got to Hagrid's hut after what seemed like eternity to Harry at least, it was a relief to enter the warm cozy home like environment. Suddenly Harry felt better and calmer then he had felt only minutes before and began to repeat the last hours events to Hagrid. Who sat and listened carefully to the whole story.

"Hmm.... So ya think yer got a thing fer Malfoy eh?" Hagrid asked. "I don't really know... I don't really know much of anything right now......" Harry replied. "Well, 'ow bout you move along a bit with 'im, and then see how things go. Then you can move on from there." Hagrid said. "All right, I guess that's the smart thing to do." Said Harry. "All right, now back up to the school Harry." Hagrid told him. Harry got up to leave. "Oh, and Harry – if he does anything to you, ill kill 'im fer ya." Said Hagrid. Harry laughed. "Ok. Thanks Hagrid."

Harry went back to his room, and went back to work on his essay. "Truth potions, truth potions, truth potions..." Harry thought out loud. "Are very annoying little buggers." Said Draco. "What the?!? When did you get here?" Harry asked, startled. "Oh, maybe a half hour or twenty minutes ago." Draco Replied. "Oh. You know anything bout truth potions?" Harry asked hopefully. "Not really." Draco said. "Fuck you." Harry said. "Please do." Draco replied sexifuly.

There was a knock on the wall, "Harry! Tell this bloke to let me in already!" Forge said. "Hey, and me too!" said Gred. (/ooc/ he he – had to) "You'd better go." Said Harry. "Yeah, I guess. But how?" asked Draco. "Follow me." Harry said. He and Draco went up to the bed. "Harry, I can't hide here, its obvious." Draco said sourly. "I know that. Hold on." Harry said, a bit annoyed He opened the trap door. "Follow it to the other end, it leads to a trap door on the ceiling of your room." "Ok, thanks." And with that, Draco climbed up and was gone.

"Harry? Harry, are you in there???" said one of the twins. "Yeah, hold on." Harry went over to the door, knocked twice, and the panel slid aside. "Well Harry, we'll put it to ya strait. You need to give this to some one like Longbottom so we can see if it works." Said Fred. "What is it?" Harry asked nervously. "We call them..." George said. "Truth-balls." The twins said together. "Just enough truth serum to make some one tell you anything," said Fred. "While still tasting Minty fresh." George finished. "Oh, alright I guess." Harry said. "How many do I get?" Harry asked. "Three. Any one is a test subject, except for us of course." They said switching off on every couple of words. They gave Harry the three "Truth-balls" and left.

"Hmm... who should I use this on first?" Harry thought, while stashing the "Truth-balls" with the butterbeer. "Maybe Draco..."

,.--.,

OK! Finally got this done! Sry it's so late, but I am having severe writers block... fergive me. Well, pleez r&r! - mere

Flames will be used to cook filet mignon

-- AGAIN as no one answered —

To mi Ville Lurvers:

How do u pronounce his name? I think he says it 'Veela' like the Harry potter pretty ppl. Lol – makes sense, he IS gorgeous and irresistible ;)


	5. Chapter 5 The Book

Disclaimer! HI! If I owned Harry Potter I wouldn't be here, I'd be out making my Millions!!! But, I'm here, so I guess I don't own it. ï

,.--.,

Harry lay down on his bed, pondering whether or not to go over to Draco's room. He decided he would, so he opened the trap door, and went across. He slowly lifted the trap door. Draco was on the bed reading. Harry hopped down into the room.

,.--.,

OK! Sry its sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo short! Bye!!

Flames will be used to cook Alex Plantier, just to annoy him some more. – lol – don't ask.

- mere


	6. Chaper 6 A Hospital StayConfession

A/N: Hey!!! I am sooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in sooo long! I will TRY to make you a nice LONG ish chapter to make up for it.... I don't really know where this is going, but I'm hoping that it will just take shape and form on its own... well, here goes, chapter 6!

chap 5 recap

Harry lay down on his bed, pondering whether or not to go over to Draco's room. He decided he would, so he opened the trap door, and went across. He slowly lifted the trap door. Draco was on the bed reading. Harry hopped down into the room.

chap 6

Harry walked over to Draco, who was rather startled to see him. "Hi." Harry said. "Hey..." came a slightly croaky response from Draco, who then cleared his throat. Harry sat down, and looked at Draco in a longing, needing way. But he knew that they had to talk about their.... possible relationship.... "Draco, I have to ask you something... do you want to go any further with this... Or was it just..." he said, stopping short. "...I don't really know... it just happened, at first I thought it was just for the game... but then... something happened... I don't know what... but whatever it was, it felt so... right..." Draco said back to him sounding confused and bewildered about what had happened. "I'll come back later then... give you time to work things out." Harry turned to leave. Then, Draco's eyes filled with a mixture of tears and confusion.

Harry quickly went over to the bed and tried to comfort him, but Draco just jerked away again and again. "Leave me alone!" Draco screamed at him. "no, I wont." Harry told him, trying to take him into his arms, but Draco just jerked away again. He tried again, and this time grabbed him and held onto him with his strong arms. Draco squirmed about for a minute, and then completely broke down and gave up.

Harry held Draco close to him in a comforting hug, rubbing his back as Draco cried softly onto his shoulder. "Its ok Draco, I'll understand if you say no..." Harry said comfortingly. "Say no? that's not the problem, its saying yes that is... what if... what if my father were to find out? Then what would we do? I'd no longer be a Malfoy, and you would no longer be alive probably..." Draco told him between sobs. "Draco, we won't let him find out. Don't worry; everything is going to be alright. I wont let anything happen to you." With those words Harry's strong arms grasped the fragile boy tighter, calming him down a bit.

Draco slowly leaned down towards the bed, and the two of them lay there, side by side, Draco still in Harry's arms. Draco rolled over, so his back was to Harry, and pressed himself up tight up against the stronger of the two. He continued to sob for 20 minutes. Then he began to calm down a bit. "Oh Harry, I' sorry, its getting late and you still have an essay to right! I guess you'd better go..." Said Draco sadly. "Don't worry, I finished it, now just relax." Harry told him.

Harry stayed there with his arms around Draco until he fell asleep, and then went back to his room. He lay on his bed, thinking about what had just happened. For the first time in his life, Harry had seen the soft side of Draco. He knew that he had to get to know this side better, but thought it best to Draco a few days to recover.

Draco wasn't seen in class the next day, he was in the hospital wing, complaining of a stomach ache, and asking for no visitors. Harry suspected that he was just skipping so that no one would have to see him in this broken down state, but none the less, decided it was for the best anyway, but when Draco didn't come back to class the next day, or the next, Harry began to get worried.

He figured that he knew what would happen, but Harry went up the stairs to the infirmary, and asked Madam Pomfrey if he could see Draco. "You know Potter, I was very surprised when Draco told me this, but apparently, -you- are the only person allowed to visit him. But still, you have 10 minutes." She said to him. Then a very bewildered Harry followed M. Pomfrey into a second room. "He's in the last one on the right, by the window." She told him, and then left.

Harry went to the last bed, and moved the curtain aside to see Draco lying there looking out the window miserably, sniffling a bit. "Hey" Harry said, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Draco rolled over, and without saying a word sat up, and leaned in and kissed him weakly. Harry wrapped his arms around him, and kissed back, even more tenderly, afraid that he might break Draco in half. Then the kiss slowly ended, and Draco 'flumped' back on his pillow. Then he said only one word; "yes."; and then he fell asleep.

Then Harry took a minute to realize what that meant; that Draco –DID- want to go farther, that it –WASN'T- just for the game. That Harry was the only man in the world that Draco would take. Harry smiled, and watched Draco sleep. He was so beautiful when he slept. His hair was slightly ruffled, his hands under his head, and his lips slightly parted. Harry leaned in and gave him a quick kiss, and then left, Draco still sleeping.

The next day, Harry was back in the hospital wing to see Draco. He went down to the last bed, moved the curtain, and sat down on the bed. Draco was looking much better. "hey." Harry said. "Hey. Thanks for coming back." Draco said with a genuine smile. Harry loved that smile. He looked so much more... friendly... when he smiled like that. After a minute Harry asked "so what was wrong with you? Madam Pomfrey wouldn't say, and she said to ask you..." "Appendix. But I'm feeling better now." Draco told him matter-of-factly. "Good. So when do you think you will be out of here?" Harry inquired. "Probably sometime today or tomorrow, but I'm not sure exactly when." Draco replied. "oh... so, do you want to go to Hogsmead sometime, say... Saturday?" Harry wanted to know. "Sure." Draco replied, smiling again.

Just then, Madam Pomfrey's foot steps could be heard. "Potter, times up, you better get to class." She said. "... Ill see you later love." Harry said, gave Draco a quick kiss, and then left.

Harry walked out of the hospital wing, and went off to get his books. On the way up to his room, Hermione told him "Harry, there's something I've got to talk to you about." "Ok, talk." Harry said. "But Harry, its sort of... you know... private." She said back, turning a bit red in the cheeks. "Oh... come on in." He replied.

The two of them went into the dorm, closed the door, and locked it. "Ok Herm, what is it?" Harry asked while going over to his book shelf. Hermione went over and sat down on the day bed, not responding for a minute. "Harry" she said eyes beginning to fill with tears, "I think... I think... I'm... a... PEPSI BOTTLE!!" she said, and then burst into a fit of hysterics. Harry began laughing too. After a minute Harry said "No, seriously – what is it Herm?" Then the laughing died down. "I think... I think I'm a lesbian... but I don't know what to tell Ron!" Then she broke down crying.

Harry went over and sat down next to her, pulling her into a warm hug. "Shh... it's ok Hermione, don't worry, he'll understand." He said to her. "Remember how it was when I told Ron I was gay? He was a bit shocked for a minute, but he understood! Don't worry about it." "But-"Hermione began. "Don't worry about it, it'll be fine. And congrats, by the way." Harry told her. Hermione pulled back a bit and smiled at him. "Thanks Harry, I knew you'd understand."

A/N: ok ok, I know that was a really crap chapter, and rather depressing at times, and not quite so long, but at least I posted!! Please Review and tell me how bad this sucked! LoL.

Flames will be used to cook taco meat. : P


End file.
